Resident Evil: Code Grimsby
by Majin-Danny
Summary: A new Virus, A new Town, and New People.......


Resident Evil: Code Grimsby  
  
Information:  
  
Umbrella Corporation: - A world wide known company, and number one contributor of Household goods, But that's all the Deal in, as the plot thickens you will find out, that 'household' is only the surface  
  
Grimsby Terrorist Special Forces (G.T.S.F): - A rather new force, gathered up by the Grimsby Police Department (G.P.D) for the more 'dirty' work, there are three teams 1.Atlantis 2.Bahumut 3.Chimera  
  
From bottom to top is of most importance ( so Chimera is the for more risky jobs, while Atlantis is from less)  
  
Character Profiles  
  
Main Characters:  
  
Judas Grange Age: 21 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Grey Height: 6'2 Weight: 122Ibs Occupation: Team leader of G.T.S.F (Grimsby Terrorist Special Forces) Chimera Team History: Since he could walk, Judas has always dreamed of being in the police, born in London and raised there until the age of 10 he moved to Grimsby. At the age of 19 he graduated from the Police Academy, and immediately gain a high level rank at G.P.D (Grimsby Police Department), After a successful 2 years he was chosen to lead a new group, known as G.T.S.F, a group which deals with Terrorist forces and 'other' crimes. Now deployed on his first mission in Grimsby, he's in for a huge job.  
  
Rachael Glecks Age: 25 Hair: Brunette Eyes: Hazel Height: 5'7 Weight: 98Ibs Occupation: Member of Team Chimera History: Rachael is just a normal girl, but with an attitude, she doesn't like being told what to do. She spent all her life in Grimsby, and has never really been shown any affection or love from man or family. Then at the age of 16 she was given to the police academy and graduated. After years of hard work, promoted to GTSF team. Daniel Taylor Age: 34 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Height: 6'0 Weight: 124Ibs Occupation: Head Researcher of BOW at Umbrella Corp History: Little is known about him, accept at a young age his parents were killed while at work, causing him to grow slightly disturbed, and weird, spending the rest of his youthful years at an orphanage were his interest in science began to grow, and at the age of 16 he had almost educated him self on the whole subject. After being kicked out of the orphanage and picked up by Umbrella, were his Scientific mind was of great youth, and from the young age he was worked for them, creating a huge loyalty for them.  
  
Name: Eddie Glenn  
  
Age: 25  
  
Hair: Brown  
  
Eyes: Black  
  
Height: 180cm  
  
Weight: 95Kg  
  
Occupation: High ranking researcher and special force team squad operating in the EDU.(European Division of Umbrella.)  
  
History: Eddie Glenn has always dreamt of being a reasearcher in Umbrella. He study real hard for his exams and managed to get a degree in Biology and other life-science. Umbrella saw that he was gifted and employ him at the tender age of 18. He also went to military arms training as he was also posted to guard the facilty he was working at. But now Eddie has seen the many horrors that Umbrella can conjure and he now thinks of backing off.  
  
Other Characters  
  
Joey Metael Age: 23 Occupation: Member Of GTSF team Chimera  
  
Eddie Glenn Age: 18 Occupation: Member Of GTSF team Chimera  
  
Tage Forrington Age: 39 Occupation: Member Of GTSF team Chimera  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Setting: the date is June 23th 2002, in the old fasion town of Grimsby, The whistle of the wind is heard as the transport truck carrying the G.T.S.F inot the town  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Hahahaha, So what we here from anyway.?" Tage Asks  
  
"Dunno until we get there, were to meet up with Chief at G.P.D" Judas Replies  
  
"Damnit you tool, why don't you ever tell us what were doing ? You think you some cool leader!" Rachael Bursts  
  
" Oi, You listen here as for as your concerned I AM the leader here, and you'll do what I say, you got that solider.I SAID YOU GOT THAT SOLIDER?" Judas Replies with anger  
  
"I'll never do what you say, as long as were on this mission ill do what I want, You understand that CAPTAIN?" Rachael Shouts  
  
"Ohhh Shit theres something on the road, hold on tight" Joey explains  
  
The trunk spins to the left and then to the right, serving to miss a dazzled person stood in the middle of the road. The Truck clashes of the road and plowns into the trees and woodland. Joey twirls around the wheel, trying to dodge in and out of the trees.  
  
"OHHHHHH SHIT" Joey Screams  
  
The Trunk wreaks into a tree head on, the front of the bar collides with such force, throwing Joey into the wind-screen. The few in the back thrown around like rag dolls as the engine whirls to a halt.  
  
"What the fuck is going on Joey?" Eddie Asks  
  
"Joey..?, Hey Joey?" Judas Enquires  
  
"Ah he's dead!! Rachael prompts  
  
"My leg.I can feel my leg..Dear god I cant feel anything..help.hel..p" Tage spurts  
  
"Rachael, Eddie, you two see to Tage while I see to Joey" Judas Orders  
  
"Roger Cap...hey Tage,, whats wrong" Eddie asks  
  
"I cant feel anything, nothing at all..an.d I can'.t breeeeathee, hell.p meee"  
  
Eddie begins to check his body, feeling around his back.  
  
"Damn, your bleeding bad" Eddie Prompts  
  
Again pushing around with his hand he feels for his spine, finding it in 3 pieces  
  
"Damnit Tage...Only you, You have to go and kill your self don't you eh?" Eddie alleged  
  
"Wha..t?" Tage Uttered  
  
Tage breathed his last word as slowly his body fell silent and inactive, Eddie reaching up brushes over his eyes, closing them  
  
"HEY Judas Tage is gone" Rachael Shouts  
  
"Damn not him to, Joeys dead too.." Judas replies  
  
"How" Eddie Asks  
  
"he hit his head pretty are on the wind-screen" Judas replies  
  
"Hahaha, ~Were 5 minutes into are mission and were already dropping like flies!!" Rachael jokes  
  
Judas loses his temper, rushing over to Rachael and dragging her from the trunk, throwing her up against the tree. Holding her tight around the neck he quotes.  
  
"Listen to me you ungrateful bitch, this is my mission, and I don't want you wrecking it with you irony, you go that. You have not use to me, so your easy disposal.so you listening to me"  
  
As he grabs tighter, trying to get a response from her she splutters out from her choking throat, she whispers  
  
"Fuck you..!"  
  
"What was that?" Judas enquires  
  
"I said FUCK YOU!!" Rachael shouts  
  
"Damn it Girl, do you know when to shout that hole you call a mouth.eh?" Judas Shouts  
  
Throwing her to the floor, he marches over to Eddie and the Trunk  
  
"Oi, grab what you can were walking into town" Judas orders  
  
"What about Rachael?" Eddie Asks "What about who, Eddie?" Judas says with anger  
  
"Oh ok, were leaving her then..?" Eddie keeps enquiring  
  
"Yes we re, all she does is ridicule our methods, if she doesn't like then, well fuck her, were going with out her" Judas explains  
  
"Oh no, your not leaving me in this tree hell whole" Rachael Threatens  
  
"Eh..??? oh no were not leaving you in here, you can make your own way to town, and do you our stuff" Judas again explains  
  
"Damn you Judas you think you're so cool, you think you have order over everyone" Rachael Explodes  
  
"Listen, I AM cool, and I DO have order over everyone, because I AM the leader, you understand? You can come with us as long as you shut your face and do what I say" Judas Replies with sarcasm  
  
"Damn it, Ok, I'll come with you, but once we get there I'm leaving" Rachael threatens  
  
"Whoopee!!" Judas says with joy  
  
Eddie unpacks the shotgun, passing it to Judas. The Placing Two barretta's into his belt, and filling his carrier with clips, grabbing five or six grenades his places them on the holder across his chest.  
  
"Here," Eddie Says  
  
Throwing Rachael a Torch  
  
"What the Fuck do I do wit this?" Rachael asks  
  
"Turn it on, and point it were there's no light" Judas Remarks  
  
"Any way, why did we come off the road" Eddie asks  
  
The begin to walk off, disgusting the topic, suddenly there chat is disturbed by a violent sounds and crunches.  
  
"Mooooooooaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn" Something groans  
  
"What the fuck is that" Rachael Asks  
  
They turn round. Seeing a deranged man hunched over the dead body of Tage. The body almost human like. His skin showing bruising and cuts.  
  
"Get-Away from the car, Turn around and step away" Judas orders the strange figure  
  
The stranger's head turns slowly, looking at the 3 people watching him. Groaning slightly he continues and arches his head over Tages dead body. Slow wet munching sounds continue to flow from the two.  
  
"Stand back, or we will open fire" Judas Orders  
  
"I mean it, you have till the count of 5 to move, 1......2.....3....4.....5" Judas Counts  
  
He opens fire, letting a round from his shot gun pound into the back of the Strangers rotting flesh. Lumps of skin and congealed blood flood into the air. The firgure turns around, moaning loudly.  
  
"What the fuck, its still moving, Shoot the fucker, damn it shoot it" Rachael screams.  
  
In panic she grabs a Grenade from Eddies holder. Pulling the ring she launches it with some power, over to the truck, rolling into the back it makes slight clinking noises before it comes to a halt.  
  
" Oh fuck, ru..."  
  
Before Eddie finishes his sentence the midnight sky is filled with a bright light and black smoke. The three Soldiers thrown for 50 meters, the trunk, and the figure violent tossed into the air, with the pressure from the explosion. Rolling to the ground with a huge clash, debris throw up into the air, dust and chunks of mud form a cloud around the action,...... 


End file.
